


Visions of Kishou Arima

by PrincessProduce



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessProduce/pseuds/PrincessProduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who is Arima Kishou? A series of one shots, exploring his personality through the eyes of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of Kishou Arima

Juuzou Suzuya felt the weight of the new badge that now hung on his lapel. He was a bit ambivalent towards the piece. He supposed it looked pretty, and he understood enough to know that it was more than a decorative piece, yet not enough to know it's point. Will this let him kill more Ghouls? Does it mean he doesn’t have to listen to Marude anymore? His eyes grew wide with these thoughts and he tugged at the badge a bit; his mouth slightly ajar.   


He shifted his gaze to the man bestowing the honors with intent of voicing his concerns, but suddenly they died in his throat. He blinked a few times, twisting his mouth into a look of curiosity and confusion. Emotions that were a bit at odds with the feeling of the moment, which should’ve celebratory and light. 

It was his promotion ceremony, not many people get to second class so quickly and certainly not someone who bypassed the academy. He was told a lot of people were proud of him. Shinohara especially. Shinohara had even remarked at how lucky they were that his promotion coincided with the blooming of the Cherry Blossoms.

“It will be beautiful Suzuya, the blossoms will rain down gently as the ceremony proceeds, not everyone gets to their ceremony with  such a beautiful scene” the old man had seemed pleased with this image, and, for once,Juuzou shared his enthusiasm. But when he mentioned that the falling leaves of the blossoms reminded him of the rain of blood that occurred during the raid of the 4th ward, Shinohara’s wide smile and enthusiasm seemed to diminish a little.

They were standing outside on a raised platform, with a crowd filled with CCG employees, most of them investigators from the bureau, but the majority coming from various office wards. Juuzou fidgeted a bit, pulling at the sleeves of his new suit. Shinohara had insisted that he wear a normal black suit, standard for most CCG employees. “Just for today, I promise. Think of how nice it will make you look in pictures.” Suzuya protested briefly, but ended up giving in at the promise of a new Quinque.    


Though, if he were being honest, he didn’t mind the suit, it certainly won’t be going on his body often, as it was more restrictive than his usual clothing, but it wasn’t too uncomfortable. No, what was uncomfortable was the look in the man’s clear gray eyes. Eyes that belonged to Special Investigator Arima Kishou, eyes of the so called CCG Shinigami.

They had met before, of course, in a ceremony similar to this. When the new cadets joined the force, they are introduced to every senior investigator. Shinohara says it’s to become more acquainted with the people you’ll hopefully be fighting with for the rest of your life. But, like most things Shinohara seemed to value, Juuzou scarcely understood why he would care for any of them or care if any of them died. Most of the people he met that day were not very interesting, their faces long since blurring into an unforgettable caricature, except for this man. Except for Arima.

With his new badge pinned onto his shirt they turned to face the crowd. Arima smiled slightly and waved casually to their audience, with Juuzou still pulling awkwardly at his jacket. They were clapping and cheering loudly. Their excitement was palpable. These two were the only ones in the history of the CCG to get promoted so quickly. Less than a year that boy had been on the force, whispered the crowd. Yes and look at them standing next to each other, the future of the  CCG, the future of the Ghoul’s downfall.

But Juuzou was unconcerned with that, as long as get got a new Quinque and was able to kill more ghouls, what did it matter what rank he was?

A light from a camera flashed from somewhere amongst the crowd and he turned slightly to sneak to look at his Senior’s face. A perplexed look etched gently into his soft features, Juuzou tilted his head, ever so slightly to the side. Arima, perhaps feeling the new Rank Two Investigator’s gaze, turned towards him and looked down at the boy, his head cocking slightly. Juuzou blinked and pursed his lips.

The crowd seemed to love the exchange. Perhaps they, thought, perhaps they were going to exchange secrets, secrets that only the top investigators can bestow upon their charges. The crowd clamored, their energy was uproarious. But it soon, became nothing but background noise to the two men on stage.

Another flash of light. Juuzou was now holding the cold, distant gaze of Arima Kishou. A gaze he’s seen before. So many times in his childhood. So many times in the dark, distant prison of Mama’s dungeon. He paused, placing more thought into his choice of words than he’d ever had before.

“You” The Death God’s attention was on him now, with a look of curiosity on his pale, delicate features. There was no one else.

“Arima. Are you a ghoul?” 

Flash . Another light illuminated the stage. For a moment Juuzou saw nothing save the reflection of light on Arima’s glasses and his empty, distant smile. 


End file.
